


Mlq.

by AllRiseSunshine



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRiseSunshine/pseuds/AllRiseSunshine
Summary: Tentang bagaimana manusia terkadang menolak untuk bahagia ketika ada alasannya di depan mata.
Relationships: Podd Suphakorn Sriphotong/Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisarn
Kudos: 19





	Mlq.

Malam itu adalah malam kencan Khaotung dengan Plapodd, sudah sepuluh tahun tradisi ini hadir dalam hubungan mereka. Setiap malam minggu merupakan malam kencan. Mungkin tidak terdengar istimewa karena ‘malam minggu’ sendiri sudah berubah kelas katanya, dari nomina menjadi verba dalam kamus anak muda Indonesia, tapi bagi Khaotung dan Plapodd hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari istimewa sehingga tradisi malam kencan mereka adalah satu-satunya yang mereka jaga untuk tetap bisa normal.

Keistimewaan hubungan mereka dimulai sejak Khaotung duduk di bangku SMA kelas sepuluh dan Plapodd kelas sebelas. Pertemuan mereka terjadi di OSIS, terus sampai puncaknya di kepanitiaan pentas seni sekolah. Di hari H, Plapodd merangkul pundak Khaotung di depan panggung sambil menyanyi dan ikut bersenandung dengan Maliq & D’essentials yang sedang tampil, rangkulan yang seharusnya hanya _bro to bro_ membekas terlalu intim di ingatan Khaotung dan ketika Plapodd melepas rangkulannya hati Khaotung jatuh secara figuratif.

Pesan-pesan _chat_ yang mereka saling bagi juga tidak membantu banyak untuk kebingungan Khaotung tentang apa yang dia rasakan kepada Plapodd — Kak Plapodd, begitu dia memanggilnya. Apakah normal untuk Khaotung merasa nyaman berbagi pesan dan lirikan saat upacara bendera dengan seorang kakak kelas laki-laki? Khaotung tidak pernah benar-benar menemukan jawaban karena ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Kebingungan itu terus mengikutinya bahkan sampai akhirnya Plapodd berkencan dengan teman sekelasnya. Seorang perempuan yang cantik dan berpostur tegap, kakak-kakak paskibra dengan prestasi gemilang. Kebingungan Khaotung lantas berangsur-angsur berganti menjadi sesak yang tak bertuan, entah kenapa dan entah apa alasannya.

Mengirim pesan “Selamat ya Kak udah jadian, kapan-kapan PJ dong!” kepada Plapodd dan hanya berbalas _read receipt_ sama sekali tidak membantu. Khaotung tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk berdamai dengan perasaannya selain membiarkan yang sesak menjadi menyesakkan.

> “Bila kah ku mengganggu harimu
> 
> Mungkin kau tak inginkan adaku
> 
> Akankah ku sedikit di hatimu?”
> 
> —Untitled

Lucu bagaimana Khaotung tidak pernah berhenti merasa sesak dan bagaimana dunia sepertinya memiliki hobi lain selain berputar pada sumbunya, yaitu memastikan Khaotung tetap mendengar kabar Plapodd.

_‘Kak Plapodd udah putus tau! Emangnya lo nggak tau Khao? Masa dia gak cerita sama lo?’_

Khaotung memutuskan setidaknya ceritanya harus berhenti di tanda _read_ di _chatroom_ dia dan Plapodd, meskipun sesaknya berkelanjutan, jadi untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya:

“Ya enggaklah, ngapain dia cerita-cerita sama gue?”

_Self consciousness hurt, and Khaotung know it better than anyone in that room_.

  
  


‘Kak Plapodd masuk UI! Udah kasih selamat belom?’

Kali ini Khaotung hanya mengangguk-angguk, menghindari jawaban pasti dan membiarkannya ambigu, karena sampai kini semua yang ia rasakan masih begitu.

> “Pantaskah diriku ingin mengharapkan
> 
> Suatu yang lebih dari hanya sekedar perhatian
> 
> Dari dirimu yang kau anggap biasa saja”
> 
> —Sampai Kapan

  
  


Khaotung telah memandangi _chatroom_ antara dia dan Plapodd yang kini sudah kosong dari riwayat obrolan mereka sebelumnya. Baru tiga menit dia pandangi,sudah lelah pula matanya dan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan meletakkan ponselnya jauh dari tempat dirinya rebah di kasur. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya — dengan dramatis, tentu saja, tapi dia mengizinkan dirinya untuk menjadi begitu — berpikir, mengapa setahun lewat tapi sesaknya tidak pernah hilang? Terutama ketika ia mendengar nama Plapodd, apalagi ketika ia memikirkannya seperti saat ini.

Ketika ia mengambil kembali ponselnya, ia bertekad untuk tidak memikirkan Plapodd lagi dan akan membiarkan dunia yang mengarahkannya, kepada siapapun yang akan membantunya menghilangkan sesak di hatinya, lalu seolah mematahkan tekad Khaotung, semesta menjalankan tugasnya:

  
  


Plapodd yang kemudian ditemuinya di kampus adalah orang yang benar-benar berbeda dari Plapodd di SMA. Perubahan yang paling terlihat adalah anting yang bersarang di sebelah kupingnya, menurut Khaotung itu membuat Plapodd terlihat lebih santai, namun cara bicara Plapodd kepadanya justru kebalikan dari santai.

‘ _Saya dan kamu_ ’ adalah hal yang benar-benar baru bagi Khaotung, karena sejak SMP, pronomina yang ia pahami betul adalah ‘ _gue dan lo_ ’, ‘ _kamu dan aku_ ’, ‘ _ibu/bapak dan Khaotung_ ’, begitulah levelnya dari yang biasa sampai ke hubungan paling dekat bagi Khaotung.

‘ _Saya dan kamu_ ’ berada di level kedekatan apa? Tentu Khaotung bukan orang asing bagi Plapodd, lantas kenapa ‘ _saya_ ’? Tapi Khaotung paham tentang kemungkinan dirinya kembali menjadi orang asing bagi Plapodd, jadi dia hanya bisa menerimanya.

Khaotung semakin ahli dalam menerima perubahan-perubahan Plapodd, terutama kebiasaannya yang mengajak Khaotung ‘cari makan’, karena tinggal di kosan yang sama, lalu mereka akan berbagi cerita di antara warkop, warteg dan warmindo.

> “Kita merayu malam, jangan sedih tenggelam
> 
> Bulan sabit beri senyuman
> 
> Kita meminta waktu, satu hari berhenti
> 
> Satu masa dia memberi”
> 
> —Senja Teduh Pelita

Ada yang aneh, Khaotung rasa, ketika Plapodd mengundangnya untuk makan bersama keluarganya di rumah untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Plapodd.

‘Ini sebenernya Amih yang ngajak, kamu bersedia gak? Kalau nggak juga nggak apa sih. Saya bisa kabarin aja nanti.’

Selain sulit untuk menolak Plapodd, Khaotung juga sama sekali tidak ada pikiran untuk menolak sejak awal.

  
  


Lagi-lagi ada yang aneh, ketika Amih sedang asyik menceritakan kisah hidup Plapodd dari kecil, beliau tiba-tiba memanggil halus nama Khaotung dan berkata ‘tapi Plapodd anak baik, Khaotung tau kan?’ seolah-olah fakta bahwa Khaotung adalah satu-satunya teman Plapodd yang diundang makan malam belum cukup aneh.

Khaotung bisa lihat usaha Plapodd untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, yang menambah keanehan malam itu.

  
  


‘Maafin Amih yah, cerewet ya dia?’

Setelah makan malam, Khaotung mengikuti Plapodd duduk-duduk di kursi ayun yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya.

“Enggak Kak, malah seru kok!”

Plapodd menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman, ‘makasih ya Dek, udah mau repot dateng ke sini.’

“Gapapa kok Kak! Ini malah aku lagi mikir sebenernya, kalau aku nggak dateng juga, Amih pasti kecewa banget sih makan-makannya jadi sepi.”

“Emang yang lain pada kenapa sih Kak? Nggak bisa dateng yah?”

Semburat merah muda mulai tampil di wajah Plapodd yang kemudian berdeham, ‘nggak kenapa-napa, Dek. Malahan ini sebenernya yang diundang ya emang cuma kamu aja.’

Saking Khaotung bingungnya, kepalanya sampai otomatis menggeleng ke samping. “Kok gitu, ya?”

‘Ehmmmmm…’ Plapodd menggumam panjang sebelum ia benar-benar menjawab, ‘Dek, sebenernya…’

> “Aku tak ingin terus terdiam memandangi harapan
> 
> Terlena akan manis cinta dan berujung kecewa
> 
> Aku tak ingin terus menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti
> 
> Lebih baik kita menangis dan terluka hari ini”
> 
> —Coba Katakan

  
  


_Dek, saya minta maaf kalau udah bikin kamu kaget dan nggak nyaman. Saya cuma mengira kalau kamu merasakan yang sama jadi saya berani untuk bilang._ **_(22.34)_ **

_Khaotung, maafin saya. Please, kasih tau saya kalau kamu baik-baik aja?_ **_(23.11)_ **

  
  


Pesan-pesan yang belum dibaca Khaotung⏤lebih seperti dihindari, sih⏤membuat ponselnya yang masih ada di dalam tas bergetar, suara getaran itu lantas membuat Khaotung yang daritadi rebah memandang langit-langit kamarnya, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal karena frustasi.

_Kenapa tiba-tiba Kak Podd bilang suka?_

Pertanyaan ini tak kunjung hilang dari benak Khaotung sejak kejadian di halaman belakang rumah Plapodd tadi. Dadanya rasanya mau meledak karena jantungnya tidak habisnya berderu, suara degupnya sampai ke kuping Khaotung dan tambah mengganggunya.

Emosi yang dominan dalam diri Khaotung pada saat itu adalah takut.

Khaotung takut karena semua ini salah. Plapodd itu laki-laki, apa kata orang nanti? Apa kata Mama, Papa dan abangnya?

Khaotung takut sesak di dadanya akan kembali lagi, karena sejak awal sesak itu Plapodd yang membuatnya.

Yang paling membuat Khaotung takut adalah bagaimana dia ingin nekat dan membalas perasaan Plapodd, menyambut sayang yang ditawarkan dan melupakan segala resiko.

Malam itu Khaotung menangis kepada bantal yang membekap wajahnya, sampai akhirnya lelap menjemput. Khaotung yang sudah lelah melawan terlalu banyak rasanya, akhirnya tertidur.

  
  
  


_Selamat pagi, Khaotung._ **_(08.42)_ **

_Maaf kalau lagi2 saya menganggu kamu. Saya cuma mau bilang kalau saya mengerti kamu butuh waktu menyerap kekacauan yang saya buat tadi malam, saya rasa saya salah karena mengutarakan tanpa pertimbangan. Jujur semua saya lakukan karena saya merasa kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama, saya sempat yakin sekali. Belajar dari pengalaman, saya tidak mau mengambil asumsi sembarangan lagi, Dek, jadi bantu saya ya? Beri saya jawaban apakah kamu bisa membalas perasaan saya, bisa ya? Karena sejak tadi malam kamu belum bilang tidak._ **_(08.55)_ **

_Take your time, Dek. No pressure. I’ll be waiting._ **_(08.56)_ **

  
  
  


Menerima pesan dengan konten penuh drama seperti ini memang tidak sehat, buktinya Khaotung langsung melempar lagi ponselnya ke kasur dan dia lari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Matanya sembab bekas menangis semalaman dan saat itu rasanya dia masih ingin lanjut menangis, terutama setelah membaca pesan dari Plapodd.

Kenapa rasanya lebih berat untuk menerima Plapodd ke dalam hidupnya sebagai orang spesial, dibandingkan ketika dia harus merelakannya jauh tanpa kabar? Kenapa Khaotung lebih takut untuk bahagia, ketika semua orang berusaha mencarinya dia malah menunda untuk merasakannya?

Dunia ini lucu bagi Khaotung, terlalu lucu sampai dia tidak bisa tertawa.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi dan berkaca beberapa detik, ia meyakini hatinya sendiri dan keluar meraih ponselnya.

_Kak Podd, rasanya lebih enak kalau kita ketemu._ **_(11:03)_ **

_Tunggu ya Kak, sekitar jam 3 nanti saya sendloc._ **_(11:05)_ **

> “Misalkan semua terjadi
> 
> Meski belum terjadi sekarang
> 
> Kita renungkan sejenak
> 
> Cara agar semua bisa terjadi”
> 
> —Himalaya

  
  


‘Dek! Woy! Kok bengong?’

Khaotung memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke realitanya, tahun 2020. Malam kencannya dengan Plapodd. Khaotung mengutarakan ketidaknyamanannya keluar di masa pandemi sehingga sudah beberapa kali malam kencan dilalui dengan memesan _grab food_ atau menonton _netflix_ di rumah Plapodd.

“Ng… Siapa yang bengong?”

‘Ya itu kamu, daritadi ditanyain mau coba lagu apa, nggak jawab. Aku kan baru belajar gitar, ayo _try me_!’

“Hmm… Apa ya, nggak tau?”

‘Ah, kok nggak tau sih dek. Ayoooo _think_!’

“Ih, ya kamu dari kemarin belajarnya apa Papoooo? Aku kan nggak tau.”

‘Makanya aku maunya kamu yang pilih lagunya, lagu kesukaan kamu!’

“Aku nggak punya lagu kesukaan. Lagu kita aja Po? Hehehe… Kita punya nggak sih lagu yang kita banget gitu?”

Plapodd nyengir, ‘iya ya, kayaknya nggak punya deh, Dek. Makanya aku pun bingung mau gitarin kamu lagunya apa.’

Khaotung menyentil pelan hidung Papo⏤panggilan sayangnya untuk Plapodd, karena Kak Podd ‘terlalu kaku’⏤dan membalas “ya kamu gitaran-gitaran aja jelek, aku pasti suka apapun yang kamu mainin.”

Plapodd nyengir lebih lebar lagi, suka dia kalau digombalin Khaotung. “Yaudah nih, aku mainin satu lagu, buat sayangku yang lagi di depan aku.” goda Plapodd dan dibalas tawa dan sentilan lagi di bagian jidat dari Khaotung.

‘ _Berjuta rasa-rasa yang tak mampu diucapkan kata-kata…’_

Kalau Khaotung nggak salah, lagu ini adalah lagu yang dibawain Maliq & D’Essentials di pensi mereka zaman SMA dulu.

‘ _Dengan beribu cara-cara kau selalu membuatku bahagia…’_

Lucu banget, kalau Khaotung ingat-ingat, dulu dia cuma tau dia senang ada di dekat Plapodd tanpa ada pikiran kalau dia sayang, karena hal itu terdengar konyol di telinganya sendiri.

‘ _Kau adalah alasan dan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan…’_

Lebih lucu lagi karena Plapodd juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan dia merasa sama konyolnya dengan Khaotung. Akhirnya dia mencoba menjalin cinta yang dianggap ‘normal’ oleh orang sekitarnya.

‘ _Yang benar-benar ku inginkan hanyalah kau untuk selalu di sini ada untukku…’_

Terlalu banyak kebodohan-kebodohan yang dilakukan Khaotung dan Plapodd untuk menahan-nahan perasaan mereka yang telah mekar tanpa instruksi. Untungnya kebodohan mereka menuntun mereka kembali menemukan satu sama lain, entahlah, mungkin kalau Khaotung harus mengulang waktu, tidak akan ada hal yang benar-benar ia ingin ubah dari perjalanannya bersama Papo.

> ‘ _Maukah_ ** _Khaotung_** _menjadi pilihanku, menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku? Maukah_ ** _Khaotung_** _menjadi yang pertama, yang selalu ada di saat pagi ku membuka mata?_ ’

Khaotung langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Plapodd yang mengganti liriknya, “apaan sih, Po? Itu ceritanya kamu ngelamar aku, yah?” dan ia masih melanjutkan tawanya.

Plapodd tersenyum lebar, senang karena berhasil membuat pacarnya tertawa, ‘kamunya mau emang aku lamar?’

“Po,” Khaotung masih tertawa “apaan sih? Ya mau lah? Hahahaha…”

Tiba-tiba, Plapodd meraih tangan Khaotung, gestur itu membuat Khaotung perlahan-lahan terdiam dan tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan tangan pacarnya itu.

‘Dek…’ panggil Plapodd halus, yang dipanggil cuma menengadahkan kepalanya agar mata mereka bertemu. ‘Kamu beneran, mau nikah sama aku, kan?’

Khaotung mengusap lembut rambut di sisi kepala Plapodd dan tersenyum, “Po… Kamu tau kan, aku nggak bisa? Bukan karena nggak mau, tapi⏤”

‘Keluarga kamu, kan masalahnya? Aku paham, Dek, tapi yang aku tanya kamu mau atau nggak nikah sama aku?’

Khaotung menahan senyumnya, dia suka Plapodd bahkan sampai ke sifat kerasa kepalanya, menurutnya dibandingkan kesal Plapodd malah menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

“Kamu tau aku nggak akan pernah bisa bilang nggak ke kamu, Po. Aku sayang sama kamu.” Khaotung menarik tangan pacarnya dan dicium punggung tangannya.

‘Aku bisa, Dek, bahagiain kamu. Apalagi kalau emang kamu siap hidup sama aku dengan resiko terburuk bakal jauh dari keluarga. Ada Amih juga yang akan selalu _support_ kita, Amih juga bisa jadi Mama kamu.’

“Po, stop.” Khaotung meremas tangan Plapodd cukup keras untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara, “jangan dulu. Aku belum siap.”

Plapodd mengangguk kemudian dia bangkit dari lantai, untuk memeluk figur kecil Khaotung yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

“Makasih ya Po.”

Plapodd lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara, masih memeluk Khaotung dengan erat. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya, berlutut di depan Khaotung memastikan pacarnya tidak menangis.

“Po, _I’m okay_ , _stop staring_.”

‘Tinggal sama aku yuk?’

“Hah?”

‘Iya, tinggal sama aku. Mau gak, Dek?’

“Emang boleh sama Amih?”

‘Bukan. Kita pindah berdua, ke tempat lain. _I have the money, it’s actually for the wedding, but I guess we still have plenty of time to save up for that.’_

“Kamu tuh… beneran tadi niatnya ngelamar, ya?”

Plapodd ketawa, ‘ _I never joke around when it’s about us.’_

Khaotung memukul lengan Plapodd untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena terlalu senang.

‘So…? Tinggal bareng aku, iya atau nggak?”

Khaotung menggigit bibirnya, menunjukkan ragu, kemudian perlahan menganggukan kepalanya.

“Ayo. Aku mau tinggal bareng kamu, Po.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf banget kalau aneh, ini all-nighter material banget HAHAHAHAHA ditunggu komen dan kudosnya!


End file.
